Un Chico Ideal
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Rose está harta de que los chicos sólo quieran aprovecharse de ella, así que hace tres puntos que definirían a su chico perfecto para comenzar a buscarlo. Pero a veces puedes tenerlo enfrente... o no? One-Shot!


Hola!

Este es un one-shot que llevo escribiendo desde el año pasado xD jaja más específicamente hace como dos semanas. Surgió por una plática en MSN con un buen amigo, espero sea de su agrado.

Fic dedicado especialmente a mi buena amiga Betty, feliz cumpleaños!! muchas gracias por soportarme todo este tiempo xD. Te quiero mucho!

También a MakiMalfoy, por sus siempre buenos consejos, muchas gracias por todo!

Ya saben…

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

**Un chico ideal.**

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!- exclamó Rose enfadada mientras se dejaba caer en su cama con frustración. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio con su insignia de prefecta reluciendo en su pecho.

-¿Y ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Jane rodando los ojos y apartándolos del libro que estaba leyendo, hacía eso siempre que su mejor amiga salía con esas cosas.

-Jack Thomas sólo quería acostarse conmigo- contestó Rose cruzándose de brazos-, era nuestra segunda cita, ¡por Merlín!-. Tampoco se iba a poner a llorar por un idiota que no valía la pena, pero se había sentido engañada.

Jane se pasó a la cama de su amiga, ese sería otra noche de desvelo comiendo helado.

Ambas tenían 16 años, eran estudiantes en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, donde pertenecían a la casa Gryffindor. Se habían hecho amigas desde que se sentaron juntas en el banquete de bienvenida de primer curso.

Rose era una chica con un largo cabello pelirrojo ondulado y ojos castaños llenos de vida, que hacían suspirar a más de uno por los pasillos; sus labios eran rojos y contrastaban con su blanca piel. Era un poco más extrovertida que Jane, una chica de cabello castaño y lacio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, con unos ojos azules impresionantes. Las dos eran muy solicitadas entre la juventud masculina de Hogwarts, pero sólo Rose era tan ilusa a veces como para caer en el juego de los hombres que se aprovechaban de su inocencia. Afortunadamente siempre estaban sus primos para defenderla.

A pesar de ser muy parecidas en muchas cosas, eran también bastante diferentes en otras, como que Rose era enamoradiza y Jane un poco más racional. A la pelirroja siempre le sorprendía que su amiga no hubiera acabado en Ravenclaw.

Lo que sucedía en este momento, era que Rose estaba buscando, desde que comenzó su sexto año, a alguien que pudiera ser su novio, pero hasta ahora sólo había salido con chicos que consideraban erróneamente que ella buscaba sexo.

Estúpidos. Pensaba.

-¿Es que ya no hay nadie que crea en el amor, Jane?- preguntó Rose decepcionada mientras comían helado de chocolate que se habían robado de las cocinas. Estaban en una cama rodeadas de almohadas con sus pijamas puestas, pues eran más de las doce.

-Por allí hay alguien para nosotras, Rosie- dijo Jane con calma-. Sólo hay que tener paciencia.

-Ya no aceptaré más citas- dijo Rose enfurruñada. Había tenido tres novios en toda su vida y todos la habían embaucado para acostarse con ella, cosa que nunca hizo, aunque se rumoraba que sí; pero eran sólo eso, rumores-. No hasta encontrar al chico perfecto.

-No existe un chico perfecto- dijo Jane riendo-, y si lo hubiera, ya estaría con alguien más.

Rose le sacó la lengua.

-Alguno debe de haber, sólo hay que saber buscarlo bien- dijo para luego mirarla con picardía-, sé que a Albus no le molestaría que lo buscaras a él.

Jane se puso colorada.

-Él está con Violeta O'connor- dijo con desprecio. La susodicha no era del agrado de ninguna, pues era bastante altanera (y zorra).

-Están a punto de cortar- dijo Rose emocionada. No le gustaba que su primo estuviera con alguien como esa tal Violeta y sabía que Jane llevaba enamorada de él desde que lo conoció, pero debía conformarse con ser sólo su amiga.

-Para mí, Albus quedó en el pasado, ya no me gusta nada- dijo la castaña dignamente.

Este fue el turno de Rose para rodar los ojos.

-Pero bueno, según tú ¿cómo sería el chico ideal?- siguió Jane para cambiar de tema.

-Bueno…- dijo Rose pensativa- no puedo decir nada de físico, porque sería buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero sí hay tres cosas fundamentales, sólo que a veces faltan una o dos. Debe ser **a)** caballeroso, **b)** interesado en cuidar a su chica pero sin exagerar y **c)** debe quererla, lo que incluye los dos anteriores, y también cosas que se sobreentienden, como que la sepa escuchar.

Jane no pudo evitar mirarla asombrada.

-Has pensado mucho en ello, ¿verdad?

-Desde el verano, y ahora estamos en Diciembre. Sólo tengo año y medio para encontrarlo, si es que está entre los muros de este castillo- dijo dramáticamente dejándose caer para atrás con una mano en la frente.

Jane rió y le lanzó una almohada, dando comienzo a una guerra silenciosa. Cuando finalizaron estaban exhaustas y medio adormiladas.

-En resumen… ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Jane.

-Mañana comenzaré a buscar, y no aceptaré cita de ninguno hasta asegurarme de que no busca sólo diversión de una noche.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-No lo… ¡oye! Ya sé quién es el chico perfecto- dijo sonriendo intensamente- ¡Albus! Ohh, pero… es una lástima que sea mi primo- dijo con aburrimiento, haciendo que Jane riera.

El día siguiente era domingo, así que los pasillos que daban al Gran Comedor estaban casi desiertos y en la mesa de Gryffindor sólo estaban Rose, Jane y Lily, que ya estaban comenzando su plática matutina de todo un poco cuando entraron Albus y Scorpius.

Albus era uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio, no sólo por ser hijo del famoso Harry Potter, sino por su atractivo natural. Sus ojos verdes brillaban por doquier y su cabello azabache despeinado le daba un aire rebelde que se acrecentaba por ser un Slytherin.

Scorpius por otro lado, también era de los más cotizados, con sus sorprendentes ojos grises y su cabello platinado que caía por su frente con elegancia. Había tenido varias novias, pero nunca duraba con una más de dos semanas, no porque fuera un patán, simplemente consideraba que no iba a perder el tiempo con alguien que no valía la pena si el amor de su vida podía estar por allí afuera esperándolo. Claro que los demás no pensaban como él y lo habían tachado de mujeriego.

-¡Hey, chicos!- exclamó Rose- vengan a sentarse con nosotras.

Y así lo hicieron, quedando Albus al lado de Jane y Scorpius al lado de Rose.

-¿Ya saben con quién irán a Hogsmeade el fin de semana que viene?- preguntó Lily luego de comer una cucharada a sus cereales.

-Solas- contestaron Rose y Jane a la vez.

-Creo que yo también, ayer corté con Violeta- contestó Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

A Rose no le pasó por alto que Jane sonriera mientras masticaba su panecillo.

-Te ves muy afectado, Al- dijo Rose con sarcasmo.

Los demás rieron.

-¿Y tú, Scorpius?- preguntó Lily, con lo que las miradas de todos se posaron en él.

-Solo- contestó luego de beber jugo de naranja. En realidad no se veía muy interesado en la conversación- Corté con Annie hace un rato- dijo para dar explicación pero con tono de "no más preguntas".

-Entonces vamos todos juntos. Es la última salida del año, hay que aprovecharla- dijo Rose de inmediato. Sabía que a su amigo le afectaban los rompimientos, a pesar de ser él quien dejaba a la chica. Le tomó la mano bajo la mesa a manera de apoyo y Scorpius le devolvió el apretón.

Ambos habían sido amigos desde hace bastante tiempo, siempre que podían estaban juntos. Había sido imposible no comenzar a llevarse bien si compartían el afecto de Albus, mejor amigo del rubio desde que quedaron en la misma casa. Rose consideraba al pelinegro su primo más cercano, como su mejor amigo, pero Scorpius era el que tenía ese puesto. Podría decirse que los quería a los dos por igual. La personalidad de su amigo siempre la intrigaba, pues cambiaba conforme a las situaciones pero sin dejar de ser él, y es que no había forma de describirlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a jugar quidditch?- opinó Rose emocionada cuando acabaron de desayunar-. El campo estará vacío a esta hora.

Los demás alegaron negativas, dando excusas como que tenían muchos deberes, pero Rose sabía que era por el frío.

-Cobardes- murmuró por lo bajo cuando se alejó con fingido resentimiento a la biblioteca. Tenía algo que planear.

-Hola, pelirroja- dijo Scorpius de buen humor sentándose a su lado y despeinándole el cabello con una mano luego de dejar su mochila.

-Interrumpes mi concentración, Scor- dijo Rose con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Él rió.

-Lo siento, pero ¿se puede saber en qué estás tan concentrada esta vez?

-Busco al chico ideal- contestó Rose seriamente.

Scorpius rió de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, haciendo que la bibliotecaria lo mandara callar.

-Suerte con eso entonces- dijo conteniendo las ganas locas de reírse a carcajadas. A veces su amiga estaba un poco zafada-. Vamos, vine para aplastarte en quidditch, así que no acepto un "no" por respuesta.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rose con fingida resignación. Su amigo constantemente lograba complacerla en todo lo que quería, claro que sólo si estaba en sus manos.

Scorpius cargó la mochila de su amiga como siempre hacía (a pesar de sus protestas) y se dirigieron al helado campo.

-Entonces…- comenzó Scorpius cuando estaban tomando una gran taza de chocolate caliente en las cocinas luego de estar veinte minutos lanzándose quaffles. Decidieron abandonar por el intenso frío- ¿de qué trata eso del "chico ideal"?

-Cosa de mujeres- dijo Rose tratando de quitarle importancia.

-No tendrá que ver con tu cita con Thomas ayer, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio severamente poniéndose pálido, como pasaba cuando se enojaba. Y es que como buenos amigos que eran, sabían todo el uno del otro.

-Pues…

-No intentaría propasarse contigo, ¿o sí?- dijo levantando la voz todavía más.

-Pues… le di un buen golpe en la entrepierna- dijo Rose inocentemente.

Scorpius puso su taza en la mesa con un golpe seco. Estaba cabreado, se notaba a leguas.

-Ya verá ese… te dije que no aceptaras salir con él, pero nunca me escuchas… ahora vuelvo, iré a romper una cara…

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando Rose le tomó el brazo.

-No vale la pena, en verdad- dijo suavemente. Le enternecía que su amigo siempre quisiera resguardarla. Lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente, pero no dejaba de bufar. Y no es que él fuera como los estúpidos sobre protectores de sus primos, pues sólo salía en su defensa cuando sabía que saldría herida.

Scorpius observó a su amiga, o "pequeña", como solía llamarle él, a pesar de que sólo era mayor por unos cuantos meses. Le gustaba cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban por el frío, y como sus labios sonreían de placer al sentir el chocolate en su boca. No supo cuando fue que comenzó a sentir cosquillas en su interior cada vez que la veía, lo cual se fue acrecentando este curso, pero se lo achacaba a que Rose era muy hermosa, sólo eso. No estaba mal decirlo, porque él no estaba enamorado de ella o algo así. Sólo le parecía que tenía el cabello más lindo del planeta y le gustaba acariciarlo siempre que podía, o que sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que existía y los podría observar por horas, o tal vez que su alta y delgada figura era perfecta por donde se le mirara, y sus labios… que eran deliciosos a la vista. Pero eso no significaba amor, ¿verdad?

-¿Sucede algo, Scor?- preguntó Rose ruborizada, pues sentía que su amigo la había observado más de la cuenta.

-No… nada- dijo sonriendo para zanjar el asunto.

-Vas a venir a la Madriguera para navidad, ¿verdad?- comentó Rose para sacar otro tema-. A la abuela no le gustaría que faltaras.

-Eso es chantaje ¬¬.

-Sabes que te adora.

-Lo comentaré con mis padres y tal vez me dejen ir al día siguiente. Mi madre está cansada de que falte a la cena con los abuelos- al decir lo último se le escapó un dejo de amargura. Rose sabía que a Lucius Malfoy le encantaba burlarse de las amistades de su nieto. Para alejar esos pensamientos, le dijo:

-Ya deberíamos de darle una ayudadita a Albus con Jane, ahora que está soltero…

-No me meteré en la vida privada de mi amigo- dijo Scorpius solemnemente-. Él tiene que darse cuenta de una buena vez de lo que tiene enfrente.

-Me frustra no poder hacer nada ¬¬.

-No está en nuestra manos, aunque tal vez podamos dejarlos solos en la salida a Hogsmeade…

-¡Oh, Scor, eres el mejor!- dijo Rose dándole un abrazo en agradecimiento, que él le devolvió, percatándose de lo frágil que la sentía y de lo rico que olía su perfume.

Se quedaron un rato más en las cocinas, charlando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, o planeando una nueva broma que les podría servir a James y Fred; generalmente Rose era la mente detrás del desastre, y eso le encantaba.

-Será mejor irnos, si no entregamos la redacción de Transformaciones del lunes nos castigarán- dijo Scorpius levantándose.

-El profesor no hará nada, ¡te adora!- dijo Rose burlándose-, eres su prefecto favorito.

Sin embargo se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, que era sostenida por Scorpius para que ella pasara. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que su rubio tuviera esos impulsos caballerosos y no se percató de ellos. No podría imaginarse nunca a un Scorpius grosero.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Fueron pasando los días, y Rose comenzó a hacer una lista de todos los chicos que había en Hogwarts con los que aún no tenía contacto, pues quería acercarse a todos un poco para ir conociéndolos.

Los que restaban de Slytherin estaban más que descartados, pues sabía por los propios labios de su primo, que eran unos cerdos que sólo pensaban con la entrepierna en vez de con el cerebro. Con los Gryffindor ya había salido alguna vez, y no le caían mal, pero algunos eran demasiado presumidos, además si consideramos que la mitad de ellos eran sus familiares, eso la dejaba un poco corta de opciones.

Así que sólo quedaban dos casas. Comenzaría con los Hufflepuff, porque eran los que se le hacían más lindos, y luego seguiría con los Ravenclaw, tener pláticas inteligentes no le hace daño a nadie.

-Spencer Mattews- dijo Rose el miércoles en el desayuno.

-¿Qué hay con él?- preguntó Scorpius, pues sin saber por qué, sintió una punzada en el estómago, que hizo que se le quitara el apetito.

-Tiene que ver con mi búsqueda- dijo Rose haciéndose la misteriosa-. Nos vemos luego-. Y lo dejó con las dudas rondando por su cabeza al irse a la mesa de los tejones, siendo observado por Albus y Jane.

-¿Qué?- dijo quizás más abruptamente de lo que pretendía.

-Nada- dijo Jane, quien trató de esconder la sonrisa dando un trago de su jugo.

Siempre había sospechado que entre esos dos había algo, pero como ella creía en la amistad de hombres y mujeres, nunca había comentado nada. Aunque últimamente sus sospechas se veían cada vez más confirmadas, pues había cachado a Scorpius viendo a Rose más de lo normal en varias ocasiones. Y si de algo estaba segura, era de que el chico era **a)** todo un caballero, pues siempre ayudaba a las chicas con sus cosas y les abría la puerta, **b)** cuidaba mucho a Rose y **c)** la quería. Sólo debía averiguar si era en verdad amor de amigos lo que sentía.

-Demasiado asqueroso al comer- dijo Rose desilusionada al volver casi a los dos minutos. Sacó una libreta de su mochila y tachó el primer nombre.

-¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Jane, estaba divertida viendo lo rojo que se ponía Scorpius.

-Maxwell Adams- dijo la pelirroja sin quitar la vista del pergamino-. Tengo clase con él ahora, mejor me adelanto; nos vemos en el almuerzo-. Y dicho esto se fue corriendo dejando a los demás con las palabras en la boca.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Se obsesiona muy rápido, ¿no?- dijo.

-Sólo un poco- dijo Jane sonriendo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, lo suficiente para que Albus se perdiera en esos ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado, pero en los que ahora veía cierto brillo diferente.

Scorpius carraspeó fuertemente, sacándolos de su ensoñación y haciendo que se pusieran rojos.

-Ya vámonos, la clase está por empezar- dijo Scorpius para justificarse. Juraría que habían estado a punto de comerse con los ojos.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Albus. Su amigo notó cierto tono de decepción, pero no agregó nada. Ya hablaría con él luego.

Sabía perfectamente que a Albus le gustaba la castaña, pero nunca se lo dijo por miedo a que lo rechazara, luego ella comenzó a salir con uno que otro chico y se desanimó. Por eso era que buscaba en otras chicas lo que Jane tenía. Una tontería, si hablamos con franqueza.

Se dirigió con calma a la clase de pociones, que compartía con Rose. Cuando llegó la encontró sentada sola con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasó con Adams?- preguntó muy feliz de repente, pues vio que el chico de Hufflepuff estaba al otro lado del aula.

-Nada caballeroso- contestó Rose, luego se llevó una mano a la rodilla, en la que tenía un ligero raspón.

Scorpius lo hizo desaparecer con un movimiento de varita.

-Volviste a caerte, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sólo un poco- dijo Rose con el rostro rojo Weasley.

La clase comenzó y no pudieron hablar más.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Los días siguieron, hasta que en menos de lo que esperaban, ya era sábado, el día de la visita al pueblo.

-En realidad no sé qué esperas que pase hoy- dijo Jane con semblante indescriptible sentada en su cama mientras observaba a Rose haciendo conjuntos con la ropa para determinar cuál estaría mejor. La pelirroja se había empeñado en hacer lucir a su amiga mejor que nunca.

-Nada, sólo digo que debes aprovechar las oportunidades, y arreglarse nunca está de más.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, a veces era un poco superficial, pero vamos, ¿en este tiempo quién no lo era?

-No podré ir con ustedes- dijo Lily ruborizada cuando bajaron a la sala común luciendo como modelos-. He quedado con Jake Thornton, ayer me lo pidió.

-¡Eso es genial, Lils!- dijo Rose sinceramente, pues sabía que su prima llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que eso sucediera-. Y por tus hermanos no te preocupes, yo me encargo que no se enteren. De todos modos James no puede decirte nada porque se la pasa besuqueándose con Lorraine.

Las tres rieron.

-Debes aprovechar hoy- dijo Scorpius a Albus en voz baja. Estaban en el dormitorio arreglándose, y no creía prudente que los demás compañeros de habitación los escucharan.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Albus confundido dejando de abrocharse la camisa.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que no sientes nada por Jane? ¿Cuándo tenga tres hijos con alguien que no seas tú?

-Eres un exagerado- dijo Albus aburrido siguiendo con su labor de vestirse, pero no pudo, pues Scorpius se le plantó enfrente con mirada intimidante.

-Vamos a ir al pueblo, Rose y yo los dejaremos solos, y _más vale_- dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último- que aproveches el tiempo.

Cuando el chico se ponía serio, era mejor hacerle caso.

-Pero ella…

-No salgas con que no le gustas- escupió Scorpius harto de la situación. Siempre era lo mismo, pero ahora Jane estaba sola y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Albus en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó al Gran comedor, ya estaban allí las chicas, y se quedó con la boca abierta al verlas.

Rose llevaba unos simples pantalones de mezclilla, a juego con unas botas negras y un abrigo del mismo color, que hacía resaltar lo rojo de su cabello (que llevaba suelto). Mientras que Jane llevaba un pantalón negro, botas moradas y un abrigo del mismo color. Por primera vez había tomado su cabello en una larga trenza que llevaba sobre el hombro.

-Que bien se ven- dijo Scorpius guiñándoles un ojo conquistador.

Rose se echó a reír a carcajadas y Jane volteó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo. Minutos después llegó Albus, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la castaña.

Luego de desayunar los cuatro juntos, fueron a tomar el carruaje que los llevaría al pueblo. Rose discutía animadamente con Scorpius sobre quidditch, diciendo que los aplastarían en el siguiente partido. Pero Albus y Jane estaban tan nerviosos por lo que ocurriría luego, que estuvieron muy callados, y cuando sus manos se rozaron por error al bajar, ambos se ruborizaron.

-¿A dónde quieren ir?- preguntó Scorpius frotándose las manos para calentarlas un poco.

-La casa de las plumas- dijo Rose-. Las que tengo ya dan lástima- todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Rose, sabes que odio ese lugar- dijo Jane-. Me da alergia cada que entro.

-Y yo quiero ir a la tienda del Tío George- dijo Albus-. Le prometí que iría y…

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Scorpius haciendo un gesto de alto con las manos, pues se venía una discusión, justo como lo había planeado con Rose-. Entonces ¿qué les parece si yo acompaño a Rose a la casa de las plumas y ustedes dos van a Sortilegios Weasley? podemos vernos en una hora en las Tres Escobas.

-No parece mala idea- dijo Rose sonriendo maliciosamente.

Jane casi se la come con la mirada, pero si hacía un escándalo por eso, Albus se daría cuenta de que le gustaba y eso no le convenía.

-Nos vemos en una hora, entonces- dijo Albus, y sin que las chicas lo vieran, le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Scorpius, quien le hizo una seña de aprobación con los pulgares.

Y dicho esto, las dos parejas se fueron por caminos contrarios.

-Eso fue más fácil de lo que imaginé- celebró Scorpius una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-Le dijiste a Albus lo que íbamos a hacer, ¿verdad? ¬¬ - dijo Rose con las manos en la cintura.

-Un poco- dijo el rubio nerviosamente temiendo una reprimenda-. Pero fue bueno, cooperó muy bien.

Rose rió.

Habían caminado sin rumbo hasta llegar a la Casa de los Gritos, así que decidieron quedarse en una banca cerca de allí, pues nadie iba para esos lugares y no querían encontrarse a sus amigos, pues Jane descubriría que todo había sido una mentira y no querían arruinar sus planes. Se sentaron muy juntos, pues necesitaban mantener el calor para no morir congelados. Afortunadamente Scorpius era bastante cálido (a parecer de Rose) y su hazaña no fue difícil.

-Un galeón a que están juntos antes de Año Nuevo- dijo Rose sacando un dulce de su bolsillo y llevándoselo a la boca.

-Yo digo que a finales de curso, si tenemos suerte- contestó el rubio.

Tomaron sus manos enfundadas en guantes cerrando el trato.

-¿Por qué piensas que falta tanto para que estén juntos?- dijo Rose enfurruñada. Ella creía fervientemente en que esos dos eran el uno para el otro.

-Se han hecho mucho daño sin saberlo- contestó él.

Era sorprendente como Scorpius era a veces más maduro y cuerdo en lo que situaciones amorosas se trataba, mientras que Rose siempre tropezaba con la misma piedra una y otra vez.

Para desviar el tema, retomaron su conversación de quidditch. Ambos jugaban como Cazadores en el equipo de su casa, así que se habían enfrentado desde que habían entrado al equipo. Sin embargo, esto nunca influyó en su amistad.

Sin saber cómo, Rose había acabado medio recostada en él, sintiendo los latidos acompasados de su corazón, y arrullándose con ellos.

-No me contaste qué sucedió con Annie- dijo Rose inocentemente.

-Al parecer sólo buscaba sexo- dijo Scorpius tranquilamente.

Rose no supo por qué sintió un extraño hueco en su estómago.

-No son ciertos los rumores, ¿verdad?- dijo Rose tratando de hacerlo con tacto.

-¿Qué me acuesto con todas las que salgo para luego dejarlas botadas?- dijo él más como afirmación que como pregunta-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Sabes que ya me han juzgado equivocadamente antes y… - dijo ofendido viéndola a los ojos. Rose vio en ellos tanto dolor que lo abrazó de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así- dijo realmente arrepentida. El año pasado una chica de Ravenclaw le había roto el corazón a Scorpius, tachándolo de Slytherin con andares mortifistas (claro que luego vio que cobró mucho auge entre las chicas y se arrepintió; Rose puso el cabello de la chica morado por dos semanas en venganza).

-Lo sé- dijo Scorpius con la voz perdida.

Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio.

Rose se sentía bien estando con él, calientita y con su cabeza reposada en su pecho, pero siempre estaban así, por lo que no le dio importancia y se puso a dejar volar sus pensamientos, los cuales se fueron a todas las rupturas que había tenido en el último año. Acabó hecha un ovillo, abrazada cada vez más a él, le dio un sentimiento horrible en el corazón y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Scorpius lo notó y sólo la apretó más hacia él.

-Nada de lo que hago funciona- dijo Rose con voz ahogada.

Scorpius le acarició el cabello dulcemente.

-Eso no es verdad, Rose- dijo el rubio suavemente, y de manera espontánea le dio un beso en la coronilla, que la dejó sorprendida, pero bastante calmada.

-Tengo tanta suerte en el amor como una piedra- dijo la chica con voz decepcionada.

Scorpius rió.

-No estás hablando exactamente con el más afortunado en el tema- dijo sonriendo-. Sólo debes tratar de no forzar más las cosas.

-Soy muy impaciente- dijo Rose incorporándose levemente con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Para eso me tienes a mí- dijo Scorpius riendo-, tengo suficiente paciencia por ambos.

-Presumido- dijo Ros sacándole la lengua traviesamente.

-Cuando el chico correcto llegue para ti, lo sabrás- dijo Scorpius acariciándole las mejillas para borrar el rastro de las heladas lágrimas.

El rubio tenía el poder de hacerla sentir bien en un segundo.

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que a Rose se le hizo inevitable no mirarlo fijamente. Ahora era que entendía por qué tenía tanto éxito entre las mujeres, con su rostro perfecto, sus ojos como el color de la plata y un suave cabello que la invitaba a acariciarlo. Sin mencionar el buenísimo cuerpo que tenía, pues ya lo había visto varias veces sin camisa y la había dejado con la boca abierta.

-Será mejor irnos- dijo Scorpius viendo su reloj- o Albus nos comerá vivos.

Rose rió alegremente.

Al llegar a la entrada de las Tres Escobas, vieron dos figuras acercándose, una más adelante que la otra.

Era Jane, que venía con la mirada ardiendo en rabia.

-Me voy al castillo- anunció y luego se fue de largo dando grandes zancadas.

-Voy con ella- dijo Rose más confundida que nunca.

Y se fue tras su amiga mientras Albus llegaba derrotado con Scorpius.

-No volverá a hablarme- dijo abatido.

Scorpius sintió pena por él.

-Anda, vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y me cuentas.

Las chicas no hablaron en todo el camino.

Rose se sentía intimidada al lado de Jane, que caminaba con furia. Al llegar a su habitación, Jane se tiró en su cama y corrió las cortinas; no quería que Rose la viera llorar.

-Jane, por favor- dijo Rose desesperada por el silencio, que siguió por mucho rato igual.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Scorpius luego de dos cervezas de mantequilla y mucho silencio, en el que Albus estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Estuvimos en Sortilegios Weasley, y luego…

**Flash Back **

_Caminaban por la calle a rebosar de nieve, viendo pasear al resto de sus compañeros de Hogwarts, algo incómodos porque algunos de ellos iban de la mano. Hablaban de cualquier cosa cuando…_

_ -Aquí estás, Albie- dijo una voz melosa de chica. Era Violeta O'connor, que acababa de cruzar la calle hasta llegar a ellos-. Te he estado buscando…- y se le echó al cuello coquetamente. _

_ -Los dejo solos- dijo Jane asqueada. Siguió caminando, con un gran hueco en el pecho, decidida a buscar a Rose cuando alguien la interceptó. _

_ -Hola, Rogers- dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños. _

_ -Thomas- contestó Jane cortante. No le gustaba nada que los ex de Rose le coquetearan. _

_ -¿Qué haces aquí sola?- dijo tratando de sonar seductor. _

_ -Creo que eso no te importa- dijo de mal humor. Quería largarse de allí cuanto antes. _

_ -¿Qué te parece venir a tomar algo conmigo?- dijo sin rendirse. _

_Jane estaba por contestar que podía meterse la bebida por el culo cuando llegó Albus y cortó:_

_ -Ella no irá contigo, Thomas- dijo con el ceño fruncido. _

_Jane se indignó. Primero la dejaba como idiota por irse con O'connor y ahora resultaba que nadie podía invitarla a salir. _

_ -¿Quién dice, Potter?- dijo Thomas a la defensiva. _

_Ahora fue Jane la que intervino:_

_ -Sí, Potter, ¿quién dice?- dijo con desdén. _

_Thomas sonrió triunfante y Albus se quedó con la boca abierta. _

_ -Jane…_

_ -No, Albus. Deja ya de tomar decisiones por mí, ¿quieres? No soy nada tuyo como para que vengas a hacer eso. _

_Y dicho esto se fue caminando furiosa. _

**Fin de Flash Back **

Scorpius se quedó analizando la situación para luego decir:

-La cagaste.

Albus lo miró.

-¿En serio?- dijo irónicamente, pero luego abatido-: lo que no sé es por qué se molestó tanto.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente, a veces su amigo era un poco lento.

-Primero celos y luego indignación por posesividad.

-Odio que seas tan cerebrito- dijo Albus aunque sonreía.

Scorpius rió y luego bebió un poco de su cerveza.

-Lo que debes hacer ahora es pedirle disculpas- dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero seguro no querrá hablarme más y…- dijo torpemente.

-Sin excusas, Potter- dijo el rubio poniéndose en pie y haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

Rose estaba sentada en su cama con las manos en la cara, sintiéndose mal por haber dejado a su amiga sola con Albus en primer lugar. Se levantó cuando sintió que algo estaba fuera de su ventana, así que se aproximó para abrirla luego de pagar un gritito.

-Hola, Rose- dijo Scorpius sonriendo. Iba en su escoba, detrás de él estaba Albus, con cara de arrepentimiento-. ¿Podemos pasar? Nos morimos de frío.

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó.

-Alguien- dijo con énfasis mirando a Albus- tiene que disculparse.

Pero el pelinegro no le hizo caso, pues se había dirigido inmediatamente a la cama que tenía las cortinas corridas.

Rose y Scorpius optaron por irse, pues se sentían algo incómodos y no querían interrumpir. Así que tomaron sus escobas y salieron por la ventana preguntándose qué sucedería a continuación. Porque bien Albus saldría ganando una novia o sería quemado vivo.

Jane había escuchado todo lo anterior. Secó sus lágrimas y sintió su corazón acelerado, más cuando escuchó la voz de Albus hablándole.

-Jane… lo siento de verdad. Últimamente las cosas no han salido como me gustaría. No era mi intención que te molestaras, ni hacerte algún mal, es sólo que… no soporté ver a ese coqueteándote y… lo siento.

La castaña sintió sincera su disculpa, y se quedó sin palabras. ¿Acaso él había dicho que estaba celoso?

No podía quedarse sin hacer nada, así que tomó su varita y descorrió las cortinas.

Allí estaba Albus, viéndola directamente a los ojos con un "Lo siento" tatuado en la frente.

-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo Jane caminando hacia él, que sonrió tímidamente-. Puede que yo también exagerara un poco.

Se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, acercándose inconscientemente cada vez más.

-La verdad es…- dijo Albus en un susurro- que hoy quería decirte algo importante.

-Entonces dilo- dijo Jane igual de bajito. Era un momento tan íntimo que cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado.

-Me gustas- dijo Albus clavando su mirada en ella.

-Tú… tú también me gustas…

Albus sonrió como nunca, la tomó de la mano y con la otra acarició una de sus mejillas. Jane puso una mano tras su cuello y lentamente se acercaron hasta unir sus labios en un ansiado beso.

-Creo que alguien me debe un galeón- dijo Rose alegremente en la cena.

Scorpius miró a su amigo, que casi casi le comía la cara a Jane a besos. Sacó un galeón de su bolsillo.

-Fue suerte Weasley- dijo enfurruñado.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Ese día volverían a casa por las vacaciones navideñas y Rose ya había tachado de su lista a la mayoría, quedándose sólo con dos: Darren de Ravenclaw y Christopher de Hufflepuff. No había querido hacer nada a la hora del almuerzo cuando los había visto, pues lo consideraba perdida de tiempo ahora que se irían por dos semanas.

Estaba en su habitación, arreglando lo últimos detalles en su equipaje. Jane se había ido hace un rato a los carruajes con Albus para "despedirse". Todo en ellos le parecía muy romántico, así que ni siquiera se molestó cuando prefirió a su primo en vez de a ella.

Casi todos los que iban a regresar a casa estaban ya afuera, así que por las prisas en bajar su baúl, éste cayó por la escalera principal y le golpeó un pie, haciendo que éste se doblara, le lastimara un tobillo y la hiciera caer.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz masculina.

Levantó la vista y allí estaba él, como iluminado por unos rayos etéreos de luz; con su perfecto cabello castaño cayendo por su frente, sus apetecibles labios y sus ojos verdes luciendo preocupados.

-Creo que se me torció el tobillo, pero no es nada- dijo Rose tratando de poner firme la voz. Ese chico era Ethan Wood, el tercero de los más deseados. Ni siquiera lo había puesto en su lista, porque para ese entonces tenía novia (se enteró que cortaron en la salida a Hogsmeade) y era de esos chicos tan perfectos que estaba fuera de su alcance. Pero ahora él se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura y le arreglaba el tobillo con un hechizo.

-Te ayudo- dijo tomándola delicadamente por un brazo y ayudándola a incorporarse. Luego tomó los baúles de ambos y le abrió la puerta del último carruaje-. Menos mal que lo alcanzamos- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rose estaba algo atontada. "Cumple con los dos primeros puntos" pensó observándolo.

En un tiempo que se le hizo bastante corto, ya estaban en la estación subiendo sus baúles.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Rose un poco embobada.

-No fue nada- dijo Ethan despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano para luego irse a buscar a sus amigos.

Rose caminó por el tren buscando a Scorpius, ya que seguramente estaría solo en el compartimiento para no ver a Jane y Albus intercambiar saliva. Lo encontró casi al final, leyendo un grueso libro de enfermedades.

-Tu espíritu navideño me da nauseas- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero cerró su libro.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó con reproche-. Te esperé mucho tiempo, creí que ibas a perder el tren.

Rose suspiró dramáticamente.

-Estoy enamorada- dijo con tono de ensoñación.

-¿Ahora de quién?- preguntó el rubio como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Pero sintiendo una punzada en el corazón que no sabía de dónde provenía.

-No te diré, es mi secreto- dijo ella traviesamente.

**Rose/Scorpius**

-¡Cielo!- exclamó la Abuela Weasley emocionada-. Creí que ya no vendrías.

La regordeta mujer dejó pasar a Scorpius, que estaba algo atolondrado luego de un fuerte abrazo.

-Convencí a mis padres- dijo feliz de estar allí.

Pasar las fiestas en casa de sus amigos era una de las cosas que más le gustaba; y es que llevaba años siendo invitado.

-Los chicos siguen dormidos- dijo la señora Weasley mientras preparaba el desayuno-. Ayer nos desvelamos celebrando la navidad y sabes cómo son de dormilones… Pero anda, siéntate a comer algo, estás tan delgado…

Scorpius soltó una risita. Esa agradable mujer lo veía más delgado cada vez.

La ayudó a poner la mesa y cuando ya estaba por comenzar con unas tostadas con mermelada, apareció Rose. Se veía tan adorable con su pijama de hadas y la cara de sueño. Un momento… ¿por qué se fijaba tanto en eso? Ya la había visto en pijama en otras ocasiones.

-¡Scor!- exclamó Rose emocionada y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo que casi lo derribó de la silla.

-Hola, pequeña- dijo sin aliento, pero devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Me alegra que tus padres te dejaran venir- dijo Rose alegremente mientras se sentaba frente a él y se servía jugo de naranja-. Gracias por tu regalo de navidad, por cierto.

-No fue nada- dijo despreocupado-. Gracias a ti por la quaffle autografiada por los Chudley Cannons- dijo emocionado.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar ese equipo. Eres tan como mi padre…

-Son los mejores, ¿no Scorpius?- dijo Ronald haciendo su aparición.

Aunque parezca sorprendente, ambos se llevaban de maravilla. Ron había dejado sus prejuicios atrás y ahora hasta le tenía cariño al rubio. Más desde que se enteró que se unía a la familia a la hora de defender a las chicas; en este caso Rose.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, estaban todos reunidos en la sala compartiendo y presumiendo sus regalos. Rose y Scorpius estaban algo apartados.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo el rubio.

A Rose le pareció algo gracioso, pues había hablado como esos hombre mafiosos de las películas muggles.

Salieron al patio, donde ya había salido el sol y los pájaros cantaban alegremente.

-Toma- dijo Scorpius y le tendió una cajita cuadrada color dorado.

Rose la abrió curiosa y se encontró con dos pulseras, una verde y otra roja.

-Tu amistad es muy importante para mí, Rose- comenzó Scorpius-. Sé que nunca te lo digo, pero sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras y… quería demostrártelo. La verde es para ti y la roja para mí, en un intento de quitar los prejuicios de que los Weasley y los Malfoy no fraternizan, o que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin deben odiarse.

Rose sintió como su corazón se llenó de gozo y un agradable calorcillo se extendió por su cuerpo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo- dijo con los ojos lagrimeando.

Scorpius sintió una punzada de tristeza que lo descolocó. ¿No se supone que debería alegrarse por esas palabras?

Aún así la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias… por todo-. Dijo el rubio.

Porque a veces esa simple palabra dice muchas cosas.

Rose aún no descubría por qué cuando Scorpius la abrazaba deseaba quedarse así, fundirse en sus brazos escuchando el latido de su corazón y sentirse protegida por siempre…

**Rose/Scorpius**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que estaban de regreso en el colegio.

Aunque estaban llenos de tareas hasta el tope, Rose siempre encontraba tiempo para hablar con Ethan Wood, que se veía muy interesado en ella.

Un fin de semana, Scorpius había invitado a Rose a tomar aire fresco para liberarse un rato de lo molesto que era ver a Jane y Albus besarse todo el día; y del estrés de los deberes.

Estaban paseando cerca del lago, disfrutando que el clima ya comenzaba a ser menos frío, cuando Rose volvió la mirada y allí vio a Wood. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada coqueta.

Scorpius la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Wood?- casi gritó. Estaba atónito-. ¿Ese es por el que tanto babeas y dices estar enamorada?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo ella resentida. No entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Estarás con él sobre mi cadáver- dijo el rubio, se había puesto pálido.

-Para tu información él es perfecto para mí- dijo ella enojada, que al contrario de su amigo, estaba peligrosamente roja.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Scorpius sin pensar-, ¿también te acuestas con todo lo que se te ponga enfrente?

Rose le volteó la cara con una bofetada que nunca olvidaría.

-Yo no soy como las zorras que frecuentas- dijo ácidamente. Las palabras de su amigo le habían dolido bastante. Se quitó la pulsera que Scorpius le había dado por navidad y se la arrojó en la cara-. No me vuelvas a hablar, Malfoy- casi escupió el apellido.

Cuando Scorpius reaccionó, ella ya se había ido, y su corazón se fue con ella, completamente destrozado.

-Rose me odia- dijo Scorpius al llegar al lado de su amigo en la biblioteca.

Albus lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasó? Ustedes nunca pelean…- dijo extrañado.

-Me malentendió cuando le iba a explicar por qué no debía andar con Wood, así que ahora no quiere ni hablarme- dijo abatido.

Albus nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Por qué no quieres que salga con Wood?- vaya, hasta que al fin alguien le pedía una respuesta civilizada.

Scorpius volteó a todos lados en la biblioteca y notó que estaba demasiado llena, alguien podría escucharlos.

-Vamos al dormitorio y te explico- dijo.

Y así lo hicieron, pues a nadie le gustaba estar en las mazmorras y el lugar estaba solo.

-¡Debes decirle a Rose!- dijo Albus alarmado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado eso de Wood.

-¿Para qué?- dijo el otro enfurruñado-. Nunca me haría caso…

Entonces a su mente llegaron cientos de flashes con recuerdos. La primera vez que vio a Rose, su hermosa sonrisa que sólo le dirigía a él, las veces en que se habían quedado hasta tarde hablando en la sala de Menesteres, todo el apoyo que siempre se habían brindado mutuamente, la calidez que emanaba de sus brazos cada vez que lo rodeaban, la fragancia exquisita de su perfume y lo que sintió cuando la vio coquetear con Wood… _celos_.

-Albus- dijo Scorpius asustado. Acababa de perder todo el color que le quedaba en la cara-. Acabo de descubrir algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Albus alarmado.

-Estoy enamorado de Rose…

**Rose/Scorpius**

Habían pasado ya dos meses. Los más largos, confusos y tristes para ambos.

Él la extrañaba con todo su ser, quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, pero sabía que no podría sin antes romperle la cara a Wood, de quien se había hecho novia el mismo día que pelearon. Se sentía como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado enamorado de ella sin saberlo?

Le dolía que lo ignorara y no le dirigiera la palabra para nada. Toda la familia estaba en su contra, menos Albus, que sabía la versión de la historia de su amigo y lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, pues sabía que a veces Rose actuaba impulsivamente.

Por otro lado, Rose se sentía fatal. Al principio creyó que si estaba con Ethan se sentiría tan bien como siempre había deseado en sus más profundos sueños, pero se sorprendió al ver que era todo lo contrario. Él casi no le ponía atención, cuando la abrazaba sentía que era por obligación y casi siempre sólo quería besarla. Aquí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el punto **c)** en su lista era muy importante.

Extrañaba a Scorpius como nunca, pero si algo había heredado de su padre era el orgullo.

Era un día de viernes particularmente triste, a pesar de que ya estaban a finales de febrero, el mes del amor. Scorpius movía sus cereales con desgana, ignorando a Albus, que le recriminaba el no dormir bien y por ello llevar unas prominentes ojeras; en ese momento llegó una lechuza gris frente a él, que llevaba una carta atada a una pata. Scorpius la desató y leyó rápidamente. Era de su madre.

Tomó sus cosas velozmente y le dio la carta a Albus en justificación a su huída.

Albus la leyó y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No tenía otra salida, debía decirle a Rose lo que había sucedido así faltara a la promesa que le dio a su amigo, pues estaba seguro que Rose entendería y así se evitarían más sufrimiento.

-Espero que estés feliz- dijo Albus fríamente. Había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor y le había tirado la carta-. Él estuvo tratando de pedirte perdón todo este tiempo, ha estado muy deprimido y sé que tú también. Sólo trataba de protegerte.

-¿Protegerme?- dijo Rose enfadada por la acusación-. ¿De qué si se puede saber?

Albus se sentó frente a ella, ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos en el comedor.

-Wood no es la buena persona que crees. Scorpius me contó una historia muy interesante sobre él… algo sobre una ex, celos y muchas chicas a la que ha engañado sólo para terminar acostándose con ellas.

Rose se puso pálida. No por lo de Wood, sino por haber tratado mal a Scorpius

-Trató de decírtelo, pero no escuchaste, y ahora está que se tira por una ventana porque su padre está en peligro de muerte.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó. Cada vez se sentía peor.

Y para colmo, Ethan se acercó a ella ese mismo momento.

-Rose, tenemos que hablar.

La pelirroja se volvió molesta hacia él.

-Terminamos- fue lo único que dijo, y no le dolió hacerlo.

El Ravenclaw se fue a su clase un poco desconcertado, pues ella había hecho lo que él había pretendido.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- dijo Rose alarmada tomando su mochila.

-Oficina de McGonagall- apenas terminó de decir esto cuando la chica ya iba presurosa al lugar indicado. Pero fue muy tarde.

Sólo alcanzó a ver como la puerta se cerraba lentamente tras su amigo. Y ella se quedó allí, con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla…

Nadie vio a Scorpius ese día, tampoco al siguiente. Los rumores eran de lo más absurdos, unos decían que lo habían expulsado porque lo habían atrapado acostándose con alguien de su casa (no se sabía quién era la chica), otros que tenía una enfermedad muy contagiosa (sólo porque alguien lo vio estornudando esa mañana), y el que era un poco más creíble: que los Weasley lo habían arrojado al lago y el calamar lo había despedazado.

Lo cierto (y que sólo Rose y Albus sabían) era que a Draco Malfoy le había dado un paro cardiaco, y estaba en casa siendo atendido por los mejores médicos. Astoria había pedido permiso a la directora para que su hijo fuera a ver a su padre ese fin de semana.

Scorpius estaba ahora en casa, dándose un baño para antes de regresar al colegio. Esos días lejos le había ayudado mucho a pensar. Luego de saber que su padre estaba bien (le aconsejaron que se alejara por un tiempo del estrés del trabajo), sus divagues se fueron a Rose.

La extrañaba a morir, eso era más que seguro. Seguía un poco atolondrado por haberse dado cuenta, luego de tanto tiempo, de que la quería como más que una amiga. Así que había tomado una decisión:

En cuanto regresara le contaría la verdad sobre Wood. Si ella quería al chico perfecto, él podría serlo si sólo le decía cómo.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Era lunes.

Rose miraba a todos lados tratando de distinguir una cabellera rubia entre la multitud de estudiantes del Gran Comedor, pero no había ni rastro de él. Salió más tarde de lo normal para esperar a que llegara, pero eso nunca pasó.

Al llegar a clase de encantamientos lo vio hablando, más bien discutiendo con Albus, que se veía algo apenado. No pudo acercarse a ellos porque el profesor ya había entrado. Estuvo muy distraída toda la clase, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Scorpius que lo sentía, que debió escuchar primero, pero éstas no acudieron a su mente en ningún momento, pues sólo se le venían a la mente escenas donde ella lo besaba apasionadamente en un pasillo vacío. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Así transcurrió todo el día, entre intentos fallidos por acercarse a él, pero todos en vano por una situación u otra.

Hasta que llegó la tarde.

Scorpius estaba sentado a una mesa de la biblioteca, poniéndose al día con los deberes que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y que no había podido realizar debido a su ausencia. Pero su mente no estaba en los libros, pues aún tenía sus pensamientos en cómo se acercaría a Rose, en cómo le diría que le gustaba.

-Hola- dijo Rose sentándose a la misma mesa, frente a él.

Scorpius levantó la vista y allí la vio, evitando mirarlo a los ojos con el arrepentimiento plasmado en ese rostro que tanto le gustaba.

-Hola- dijo él apartando sus cosas para prestarle atención. La miraba fija y atentamente, como buscando algo que le dijera que era el momento de actuar.

Rose se sentía intimidada, no acostumbraba pelear con él y no sabía exactamente cómo debía ser una reconciliación. Pero tomó aire y decidió que fuera lo que Merlín quisiera.

-Albus me contó lo que pasó en realidad.

Scorpius la miró alzando una ceja.

-Sí, algo me mencionó esta mañana- dijo tranquilamente.

Rose lo miró, clavando sus ojos castaños en los grises de él.

-Lo siento- dijo realmente arrepentida.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí decirte eso, pero nunca fue mi intención ofenderte o…

Ninguno sabía qué decir, y cuando se dieron cuenta de ello, se echaron a reír, justo como antes de pelarse.

-Somos unos tontos- dijo Rose tomándole una mano, con lo que Scorpius se sintió en la gloria. Había extrañado tanto ese contacto…- Entonces… ¿amigos de nuevo?- le propuso.

Scorpius miró sus manos entrelazadas. Debía tomar una rápida decisión.

-Sí.

Y eso fue lo que más le dolió de todo. El estar cerca de ella y no poder decirle lo que sentía por miedo a que todo se desbaratara. Tal vez debía esperar a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Sacó de su bolsillo la pulsera verde de Rose y se la tendió.

-Esto es tuyo.

Y así ambos sonrieron de nuevo, pero por dentro, Rose se sintió algo decepcionada, ¿por qué sería?

Ese mismo día en la cena, fue el más alegre que recordaran. Albus y Jane habían decidido dejar los arrumacos por una noche y pasarla los cuatro en grande. Eran los más escandalosos del comedor, pero también los más alegres.

-Oye, Rose- dijo Albus sutilmente-, no me dijiste qué sucedió con esa búsqueda tuya-. Sabía que el tema le interesaba a Scorpius, que se puso rígido y escuchó atentamente.

-Ohh, eso- dijo ella riendo. Tomó la lista de los chicos de la escuela de su mochila y allí frente a ellos le prendió fuego con la varita-. Soy una chica libre ahora.

-Salud por eso- dijo Jane alzando su copa mientras reían.

Scorpius se sintió tan a gusto después de esto que durmió como un bebé.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Las semanas habían pasado, y pronto sería la final de quidditch, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Se sentía la tensión en el aire, por ser las dos casas que siempre habían competido a muerte. Ambos equipos entrenaban hasta sangrar buscando ser los campeones, pero ahora sólo por la rivalidad de los hermanos Potter, James y Albus. Ambos capitanes de sus equipos; y no es que ellos se odiaran, pero siempre había mucha competitividad entre ellos por el deporte.

Por otro lado, los jugadores eran siempre acechados por las fans de estos, poniéndoles pociones de amor en el jugo, robándoles un beso al pasar en los pasillos, tocándoles el trasero por "accidente" al pasar a su lado… en fin, eran miles de cosas.

Jane había hechizado a unas cuantas que habían tratado de besar a Albus justo frente a ella.

-Jane, eres la amiga más cuerda que he tenido nunca- dijo Rose un día en el dormitorio-. ¿Qué haces con una hacha de juguete?- dijo pacientemente.

La castaña la miró con cara de perturbada mental.

-La hechizaré para que sea de verdad y amenazaré con ella a todas las que se le acerquen a Albus- dijo maniáticamente.

-Cielo, creo que amenazar de muerte e incluso asesinar es un delito- dijo Rose tratando de contener la risa.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, ahora mismo se la devuelves a tu hermanito, sé que se la pediste vía lechuza ¬¬

-Está bien…- dijo Jane ofuscada y la dejó sobre la cama-. Deberían considerar esa ley de los asesinatos en caso de las zorras quita-novios ¬¬.

-Vamos, los chicos ya nos esperan en el comedor…

Era la hora de la comida, justo dos días antes del partido. Los profesores habían tenido que intervenir ya en varias peleas de comida esa semana y ya estaban un poco hartos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los Slytherin, ya estaban allí Scorpius y Albus, el primero apuntando su varita a la boca diciendo una y otra vez el hechizo para limpiarla.

-¿Qué te pasó?- dijo Rose burlona al sentarse. Su amigo tenía varias marcas de lápiz labial en la camisa y unos cuantos desgarrones.

-Ellas…- dijo con miedo señalando con la cabeza a un grupito de chicas que se hacían llamar las fans número uno de Scorpius Malfoy.

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

-No es gracioso- dijo Scorpius con un tic en el ojo-. Me persiguen todos los días, me es imposible ir a algún lado sin que me manoseen… - Rose no supo por qué tuvo el impulso de ir por esa hacha que Jane había dejado en el dormitorio-.

Y Albus sólo me usa de escudo ¬¬ al menos puedes estar segura de que te es fiel, Jane.

La castaña sonrió contenta.

-¡Hay no!, ahí vienen- dijo Scorpius aterrado-. Mejor me voy ya al campo, te veo luego, Al.

Y sin dejarlos decir una palabra más, se fue corriendo de allí.

-Sólo espero a que esta pesadilla termine rápido- suspiró Albus meneando la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Jane dijo a Albus:

-Te veo en un rato, debo enviar algo a mi hermano- dijo entre dientes.

Y las dos chicas se fueron de regreso al dormitorio. Al llegar, Rose se abalanzó sobre el arma de juguete y dijo seriamente:

-Y vuelvo.

-¡Rose!- exclamó Jane entre divertida y asustada-. ¿Se puede saber a dónde rayos llevas eso?

-Debo matar a unas fans desquiciadas- pero la que tenía cara de desquiciada era otra…

Jane puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es por Scorpius, ¿verdad?

-Yo… no son celos, si eso es a lo que te refieres…- dijo nerviosa. En realidad no sabía qué era lo que sentía.

Jane la miró y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la ventana, desde donde se veía el entrenamiento de los Slytherins.

-¿Cuándo te darás cuenta, Rose- comenzó Jane- de que estás rematadamente enamorada de él y no te das por enterada?

El cerebro de Rose trabajaba a toda velocidad. Así que era eso… no sentía por Scorpius un sentimiento fraternal, sino que… ¡estaba enamorada de él!

Salió corriendo de la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a Jane con las palabras en la boca, pero al ver el apuro, sonrió.

Rose corrió hasta el campo de quidditch, si su teoría era correcta debía probarla.

Los siete integrantes del equipo estaban corriendo vueltas alrededor del campo, una buena forma de conservar la condición. Scorpius iba adelante por ser el más rápido. Se había quitado la playera con la que entrenaba debido al intenso calor que hacía, quedando sólo con unos shorts negros y sus tenis. El sudor de su frente caía sobre sus hombros y resbalaba hasta su muy bien marcado abdomen níveo.

Estaba tan concentrado que no vio a Rose medio oculta en las gradas con la boca abierta. ¿Desde cuando Scorpius se le hacía tan… apetecible? ¡Pero si estaba buenísimo!

Se quedó lo que restaba del entrenamiento, deleitando su vista con el cuerpazo del rubio. Se sentó en las gradas cuando terminaron para esperar a que saliera de las duchas.

No estaba segura de lo que haría, pero necesitaba verlo para saber si lo que decía Jane era cierto.

Vio salir uno a uno a los miembros del equipo, entre ellos a Albus, que la vio y le hizo una seña de aprobación con un pulgar. ¿Es que ya todos sabían lo que sucedía menos ella?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron atrofiados cuando sintió unas varoniles manos posarse sobre sus ojos.

-¿Espiando al equipo contrario, Rose?- dijo Scorpius en su oído, causándole un estremecimiento.

La pelirroja se deshizo de su agarre y él se sentó a su lado.

Estaba recién bañado, con algunas gotitas de agua cayendo sobre su suave cabellera y perdiéndose en la negra camisa. Rose lo miró fijamente por un segundo, dándose cuenta de que ya sabía todos y cada uno de los gestos de su amigo, el número de las casi invisibles pecas sobre su nariz y el color exacto de sus ojos. Pero nunca se había fijado en sus labios como en ese momento… tan apetitosos que daban ganas de…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él felizmente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Bésame- dijo Rose sin pensarlo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Scorpius. Se había ruborizado bastante. ¡Claro que le gustaría besar a Rose! Era uno de sus más grandes sueños, pero lo que le dijo lo descolocó.

-Sólo hazlo- dijo ella con la misma seriedad.

Y como ya había dicho antes, Scorpius siempre trataba de complacerla, así que tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente a ella para juntar sus labios.

Los dos sintieron los suaves labios del otro sobre los suyos, con una descarga eléctrica recorriéndolos por completo.

Se separaron casi al instante, pero al mismo tiempo.

Se vieron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, viendo brillar los ojos del otro para luego comenzar a besarse apasionadamente.

Si el primer roce fue electrizante, este beso se salía completamente de las expectativas de ambos, sintiendo los labios del otro acariciando los suyos, y sus manos recorriendo sus espaldas, sus cabellos, sus brazos…

-Deseo concedido- dijo Scorpius con la voz agitada cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, siguiendo abrazados mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Ambos habían besado a muchas personas antes, pero luego de éste, eso quedó en el olvido, pues nunca habían sentido algo tan fuerte como en este momento.

-Perdón por tardar tanto- dijo Rose en un susurro.

Scorpius sonrió y dijo:

-No fuiste la única. Yo me di cuenta de que me gustabas cuando nos enojamos. Así que supongo que estamos a mano…

Al decir estas palabras, todas sus dudas quedaron atrás. Se acercaron más aún para darse ahora un tierno beso, y recuperar el tiempo que perdieron negándose lo inevitable.

-Te quiero- dijo Scorpius entre besos.

Entonces Rose se separó bruscamente de él y miró sus ojos, que la miraban temerosos de haber dicho algo malo.

Y en ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que Scorpius era: **a)** un caballero, **b)** la cuidaba y **c)** la quería, él mismo lo acababa de decir.

-¿Pasa algo, pequeña?- dijo el rubio confuso.

-Eres tú- dijo ella en un susurro, más para ella que para él. Le acariciaba la mejilla, como aquel buscador que encuentra su tesoro más preciado.

-¿De qué hab…?- pero no puedo terminar, pues Rose ya lo estaba besando de nuevo, llena de gozo.

Comenzó a hacer frío, así que Scorpius sugirió que fueran adentro, a pesar de que él estaba reacio a irse.

-No me quiero separar de ti hoy- dijo Rose-. Vamos a la sala de Menesteres.

Y así lo hicieron.

Veinte minutos después observaban un hermoso cielo estrellado, tumbados en un fragante césped. Era lo que hacían desde que Harry le habló a Rose de esa sala que creían destruida.

Scorpius la abrazaba mientras ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, sintiéndose mejor que nunca, jugando con los botones de la camisa negra del rubio. Cada tanto se incorporaba un poco y lo besaba. Había descubierto que le gustaba besar a Scorpius más que ninguna otra cosa.

-No puedo creer que te tuviera enfrente tanto tiempo- dijo Scorpius acariciándole el cabello- y no me diera cuenta de lo que sentía.

-Tal vez no era el momento- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Scorpius la miró y la besó en la mejilla suavemente.

**Rose/Scorpius**

**Doce años después…**

Scorpius gruñó entre sueños, un sonido intenso había logrado despertarlo. Inconscientemente palpó con su mano al otro lado de la cama buscando el brazo de su esposa. La encontró, y así en la oscuridad la miró como hacía siempre, distinguiendo sus lindas pecas, su cabello pelirrojo, sus párpados cerrados en un sueño profundo y sus apetecibles labios.

Los dos habían crecido mucho desde que estaban en la escuela, habían compartido todo desde que ambos tenían once años y no se arrepentía de ello, pues aparte de ser marido y mujer, seguían siendo mejores amigos.

Otro chillido lo sacó de su ensoñación, advirtiéndole que alguien lo necesitaba.

Salió de la cama y caminó más dormido que despierto hasta el cuarto contiguo, de donde provenía el chillido. Se acercó con prisa a una cuna llena de cobijitas rosas para encontrar a su hija llorando.

El cuarto estaba pintado de rosa, pero en la oscuridad de la noche se veía azul, pues aparte el techo estaba hechizado como el de Hogwarts para que el cielo apareciera.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa?- dijo Scorpius en un susurro sonriendo. La tomó en brazos y así la pequeña se calmó-. Eso es… no hay que despertar a mamá. Ha tenido días difíciles en San Mungo…

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Scorpius, aparte de besar a Rose, era tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña Aline, sintiendo sus delicadas extremidades contra él, y su corazoncito latiendo, sabiendo que él había formado parte para que ella tuviera vida.

Un rato después, la pequeña comenzó a adormilarse de nuevo, con Scorpius acunándola suavemente entre sus brazos mientras veía por la ventana y recordaba algo…

De repente sintió unos ya conocidos labios sobre su mejilla y unos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Te despertamos?- susurró Scorpius preocupado. Sabía que Rose había tenido un par de emergencias en el hospital ese semana y no había dormido bien; además ser padres primerizos no dejaba mucho tiempo al descanso.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras, pero su rostro reflejaba calma.

Una vez que Aline estuvo de nuevo en su cuna, sus padres la miraban mientras dormía.

-Parece un sueño, ¿no es así?- susurró Rose mientras se abrazaba a él- todo lo que hemos logrado, Aline…

-Lauren Aline- corrigió Scorpius con una risita. Habían discutido mucho para ponerle esos nombres a su hija, pues a uno le gustaba otro y optaron por ponerle los dos.

Estuvieron otro rato más abrazados, escuchando la respiración de su pequeña, cuando Scorpius dijo lo que se le vino a la mente hacia ya un rato.

-Nunca me has dicho en qué consistía eso del "chico ideal".

Rose contuvo una carcajada.

-Eso fue hace años, cielo…

Scorpius hizo un mohín y respondió:

-Pero quiero saber…

Rose suspiró y lo miró.

-Buscaba a un chico que tuviera tres cualidades específicas, y sólo entonces él podría ser el chico ideal para mí, y resultó ser que sin darme cuenta, lo tenía enfrente y no me había dado por enterada hasta que Jane me lo echó en cara.

-¿Y qué cualidades eran?- preguntó el curioso.

-No te digo- dijo Rose sacándole la lengua-, o se pierde el encanto.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza sonriendo. Le encantaba que después de todos esos años, Rose lo siguiera sorprendiendo. Así que sólo la abrazó un poco más y la besó, tan delicadamente como siempre.

-Te amo- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti- respondió ella. Porque luego de tanto tiempo, él seguía produciéndole cosquillas en el estómago cuando la besaba, y podía pasarse el día entero viendo sus preciosos ojos grises o sintiendo los marcados músculos de su abdomen…

Un balbuceo los sacó de su mundo, era Aline, la pequeña de apenas tres meses que extendía su bracitos pidiendo atención de sus padres.

Rose la tomó en brazos.

-Pronto tendrás alguien con quien jugar- le dijo Rose emocionada-. El bebé de tía Jane y tío Al está por nacer.

Y sí, porque esa parejita también se había casado y estaban a punto de comenzar una familia.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando ustedes querían amenazar a nuestras admiradoras con un hacha de juguete- dijo Scorpius divertido.

Rose se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo supiste de eso?- preguntó acalorada.

-El hermanito de Jane se lo contó a Al- respondió Scorpius con una ceja levantada.

"Chismoso ¬¬", pensó Rose.

-Aún así me encantas- dijo Scorpius para luego besarla. Un gruñidito le indicó que Rose no era la única que necesitaba su atención-. Tú también Aline, Tú también- dijo divertido y le dio un beso en la cabecita, con lo que la pequeña rubiecita rió.

A esta pequeña familia le faltaba mucho por vivir aún, pero si estaban seguros de una cosa, era que el amor, la amistad y la comprensión, eran fundamentales para seguir adelante. Prueba de eso eran dos pulseras, roja y verde algo gastadas con el tiempo, pero que aún estaban en las muñecas de nuestros protagonistas como prueba de lo mucho que habían vivido juntos.

Rose miró a Scorpius esa noche por última vez antes de caer en un profundo sueño reparador, con el corazón alegre por haber encontrado no sólo al chico ideal, sino a SU chico ideal.

_Fin_

**Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Vaya que me dio problemas armar todo, pero al final creo que tuve un buen resultado, o no? :s**

**De todos modos ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, crítica (con fundamentos, por favor) o cualquier cosa vía review, o mail, que está disponible en mi página. **

**Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Y también gracias a todos (as) los que dejan reviews y agregan como favoritos. Se les aprecia mucho. **

**Mil besos**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
